


To Be Free

by elirwen



Series: Summer pornathon 2015 - main challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Escape, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Running Away, Summer Pornathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sags against his side. He’s cold, teetering on the brink of passing out. Arthur can feel the sticky wetness of Merlin’s blood under his fingers even though the wound is on the other side of Merlin’s torso.</p><p>Glancing back, he can see the searching light of the helicopter sweeping across the area. Merlin’s knees buckle under him. Not expecting it, Arthur’s pulled to the ground too. He manages to soften the fall, but not by much. They’re running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly longer version of my entry for the first week of summer pornathon 2015.

Merlin sags against his side. He’s cold, teetering on the brink of passing out. Arthur can feel the sticky wetness of Merlin’s blood under his fingers even though the wound is on the other side of Merlin’s torso.

Glancing back, he can see the searching light of the helicopter sweeping across the area. Merlin’s knees buckle under him. Not expecting it, Arthur’s pulled to the ground too. He manages to soften the fall, but not by much. They’re running out of time.

“Leave me,” Merlin breathes out.

Arthur shakes his head. 

“Never.”

“It was a nice dream while it lasted,” Merlin murmurs, caressing Arthur’s cheek.

 

\---xxx---

 

_“You realize what will happen, don’t you?” Merlin whispers, tilting his head back without any conscious thought._

_Arthur’s mouth is hot on the exposed skin of his neck, his tongue rough and gentle against the untouched skin._

_“We’ll run,” Arthur says, following the words with a gentle bite just below Merlin’s ear._

_Merlin gasps, presses himself closer to Arthur’s body._

_“They say nobody ever made it,” Merlin whispers, desperation leaking into his voice._

_“Then we’ll be the first.”_

 

\---xxx---

His lungs are burning, his muscles aching. He stumbles through the forest, Merlin’s heavy weight upon his shoulder. It’s a miracle he hasn’t fallen yet. He knows he can’t carry on like this for long. He knows he can’t stop. ‘Just a little longer,’ he repeats in his head, pushing himself further. 

 

\---xxx---

 

_“I’ll make you mine,” Arthur says, pulling at Merlin’s clothes._

_“Yes,” Merlin gasps, nimble fingers divesting Arthur of his shirt._

_“I’ll set you free,” he promises, his hand sliding inside Merlin’s freshly unzipped trousers._

_Merlin’s ‘yes’ gets caught in his throat. His cock is half hard under Arthur’s fingers, but fills more with each stroke, each swipe of Arthur’s thumb over the sensitive head. Merlin pulls him in for a kiss, desperate and needy. Virgin innocence mixed with his usual straightforward confidence. He takes control of the kiss, involuntary moans escaping him as Arthur teases the sensitive underside of his cock. There is no finesse to their coupling, but that’s not what this moment is about._

 

\---xxx---

 

His foot catches on something. A root? Or maybe a raspberry twine? Not that it matters. It’s just a split second, yet he knows he won’t be able to stop the fall this time, the heavy weight of inevitability settling in his stomach for the brief moment before his knees connect with the ground. He bites his lip instead of crying out, fails to stay upright, to keep hold on Merlin’s unconscious form. The impact pulls Merlin out of the calm oblivion. He groans in pain, confused, uncoordinated. 

“Sorry,” Arthur grits out, feeling the dirt and needles push inside the fresh scratches on his palms. “We’re almost there,” he adds, resting his forehead on Merlin’s shoulder.

Their time is running out but he needs at least a few short seconds to breathe and rest.

 

\---xxx---

 

_On his front, his bum sticking up, rocking his hips in the rhythm of Arthur’s fingers in his arse, Merlin is a sight to behold. He doesn’t even try to hold back the helpless gasps of pleasure falling from his lips, each one of them sending shivers down Arthur’s spine._

 

\---xxx---

 

He can see the faint shimmering of the air at the Avalon’s borders.

“Almost there,” he whispers to Merlin who is barely conscious in his arms and runs the last few meters. 

The shield won’t let him pass, but Merlin’s limp form slides through without resistance.

 

\---xxx---

 

_He pushes in, feels every tremor of Merlin’s body, hears the soft whine leaving Merlin’s lips. They don’t need to rush, not yet. He presses closer, his chest to Merlin’s back. Merlin is alive under him, reacting to each shift of their hips, each drag of Arthur’s cock against his sensitive inner walls._

_Arthur finally wraps his fingers around Merlin’s cock. No teasing this time. He presses openmouthed kisses to Merlin’s neck._

_“So right for me,” he whispers, Merlin’s movements growing erratic right before he shudders through his release._

_He buries his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck, drives himself harder and faster into Merlin’s fluttering hole, pleasure overtaking him not a minute later._

_The thin clasps on Merlin’s wrists fall away._

 

\---xxx---

 

“No!” Merlin shouts, pushing against the now glowing shield at the border. 

The cone of light from the helicopter adds to the unnatural brightness of the otherwise dark night. 

Clawing at the barrier, impenetrable once he passed, tears of frustration run down his cheeks.

“Let him in!” he pleads.

The shield remains still.

 

\---xxx---

 

_“Ready?” Arthur asks, linking his fingers with Merlin’s._

_“Ready,” Merlin confirms._

_He closes his eyes and transports them out of the facility. And then they run._

 

\---xxx---

 

Three men rope down from the helicopter. They approach the fugitives separated by the border, guns at the ready. 

“No!” 

The loud shout reverberates through the air, knocks the men off their feet.

Behind the barrier, Merlin collapses into Arthur’s embrace, barely registering Arthur’s next words. 

“I told you we’d be the first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on tumblr](http://elirwen.tumblr.com).


End file.
